


Home

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Baelfire Lives [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x21 Fix-It, 3x22 Fix-It, AU season 3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hook, Baelfire lives, Episode AU: s03e21 Snow Drifts, Episode AU: s03e22 There’s No Place Like Home, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e03 Snow Falls, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Once Upon A Time: Vol II, Reunion, Romance, Snowing timeline unaltered, Story comes full circle, Swanfire Wedding, Time Travel, True Love, True Love's Kiss, au season 3b, rumbelle wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: 3x21-22 Fix-It. Emma and Neal fall down Zelena’s time portal and arrive the day before Snow White and Prince Charming met on the road. Now they must fight to keep history on track, fight to stay alive, fight to get home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to the magic glove from Jean Cocteau's La Belle et la Bête (1946).
> 
> I’ll admit this is very rushed and a little clunky; a lot of ‘they ran here, then they ran there etc’. Rest assured, Snowing fans, the events of Snow Falls remain unchanged. 
> 
> LOST had its share of plot holes, but one rule I wish A&E had carried over into Once: ‘You can’t change the past. Whatever happened, happened.’
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

Rumple woke early the next morning, but didn’t open his eyes.

_It was a dream. All of it. Zelena’s defeat, my freedom, Belle, Baelfire, the baby – it was all a cruel trick of the witch. When I open my eyes, I’ll be back in my cage, back in my chains, back in the dark_.

Still he refused to open his eyes. He wanted to cling to the dream a little longer before the weight of reality crushed him. Maybe the dream would repeat itself and he could see how the happy version of his story ended, if life had been kinder.

The mattress shifted beneath him followed by a soft contented sigh and light tickle of air hitting his face. Rumple opened his eyes and saw an angel sleeping beside him, a small smile gracing her delicate mouth. He was in his own bed, dressed in his blue pyjamas, the blank dagger resting on his bedside table, and… Careful not to wake Belle, he raised himself up to look over her shoulder. There in a crib beneath the window, fast asleep, was his beautiful baby daughter.

Completely forgetting about his cane, Rumple slipped out of the covers; scared to blink less she vanished, and stumbled around the bed, not taking his eyes off her. He gripped the edge of the crib watching the baby’s little chest rising a falling rapidly. He carefully tucked the little white rabbit try closer to her, running a finger carefully down her rosy cheek. Smooth, soft, warm and very real.

He felt arms wrapped around him as they hugged him from behind.

‘I was afraid I’d wake up and this would all have been a dream,’ said Rumple softly, covering the small hand with his own and running his thumb over the diamond ring. ‘I thought I’d wake up and… you’ll be gone.’

Belle kissed his cheek. ‘I’m not going anywhere, Rumple.’

Rumple turned in her arms to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes.

‘How did you sleep?’

‘Surprisingly okay. You?’

Belle shook her head. ‘I kept dreaming Zelena had come back from the dead, that she took you, Neal and our baby away. Then I’d wake and you were still sleeping beside me. I was scared to close my eyes in case it came true.’

Rumple rested his forehead against hers. ‘I’ll never let that witch threaten my family again. Ever.’

‘And you’re certain have?’

As if on cue, there was movement by the window and a dark shadow flew silently into the room and hovered in front of them, his bright eyes shining out of Rumple’s silhouette.

‘Is it done?’ Rumple asked his shadow, who he had instructed to place Zelena where no one will ever find her.

The shadow nodded.

‘Thank you, old friend.’

Their baby cooed as she woke up. The shadow drifted over to her, waving its hand at her. Then it began creating shadow puppets: a dog, a rabbit, a bird and then several that no human could ever have created, including the Eiffel Tower and a dragon. Their baby gabbled appreciatively at the entertainment.

Belle smiled. ‘Even as a shadow, you’re a showman.’

Shadow-Rumple jumped, looking faintly embarrassed and rubbing its hands nervously, before holding them out to Belle, using its fingers to make a heart in the air.

‘All right, you,’ said Rumple. ‘Back you go.’

The shadow glided over and reattached itself to its owner.

‘Never thought I’d be jealous of my own shadow.’

‘Well, if we ever need a babysitter, we know who to call.’

Their daughter made an instant whimper, hungry for her morning feed.

Before heading for Granny’s for the double christening ceremony, Rumple and Belle stopped off at the burnt out library to inspect the damage.

‘They’ll all be burnt to ashes I expect,’ said Belle sadly. ‘I just hope I can replace them all.’

As expected the inside was blacken and desolated. Belle gasped. Her books, all her beloved books, were completely unharmed! They glowed proudly on the shelves in defiance of Zelena’s destruction. Belle hurried to inspect the nearest one lying open on the circulation desk. Not a single burn or trace of soot.

‘They’re all okay… But how?’

Belle glanced at Rumple, who was wearing a sheepish, yet slightly pleased with himself smile on his face.

‘What did you do?’ Belle asked happily.

‘Your books are the most important thing in the world to you,’ said Rumple. ‘I may have put a small protection spell on them. They are impervious to rips, dog earring, and graffiti, tears, fire and water damage.’ He poured a cup of water on it and the stream bounced in an arch off the page and on to the table top, leaving the page bone dry. ‘They’ll last longer than the reader.’

Belle pulled him in a one-armed hug and kissed him. ‘How am I so lucky to have such a wonderful husband-to-be?’

Rumple smiled, shaking his head. ‘I’m the lucky one.’ He rubbed his nose playfully against hers. ‘Now I believe we have a christening to attend.’

Rumple opened the door to Granny’s for Belle, allowing her and their baby to step inside ahead of him. The Charmings were already there with their new-born son, who was being read his parents story by Henry, his storybook lay open on the table. Everybody looked round when they saw them enter and smiled in welcome.

‘Let me see,’ said Granny, hurrying eagerly around the tables to see their daughter. ‘Oh, she is precious. So, Gold, who do you think she looks more like? Your or Belle?’

‘Are you kidding? She’s gorgeous – she’s all Belle.’

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ said Granny, looking at their baby’s brown-blue eyes. ‘I reckon she’s got the best of both her parents.’

‘She’s got Belle’s hair.’

‘How can you tell? You’ve both got brown hair.’

‘Not a single grey.’

Granny slapped him playfully on the arm with her dishcloth, before bustling off to fetch them some drinks.

‘Well, she is beautiful,’ said Charming. ‘Congrats.’

‘Likewise,’ said Rumple. ‘And for the princeling…’

Rumple handed over a present wrapped in red with a gold ribbon. Charming ripped apart the paper and laughed as he pulled out a soft gold dragon cuddly toy.

‘The son of a dragon slayer. The fight that made his father’s name.’

‘Did you make this?’ asked Snow.

‘I do have some skills outside of magic.’

‘Well, then I don’t feel guilty about getting you this,’ said Charming, reaching down and passing Rumple a gold gift bag. Rumple peered inside and smiled in reluctant amusement as he withdrew another soft toy, this one, Beast from Disney’s _Beauty and the Beast_. ‘Beastly exterior but with a heart of gold.’

‘Witty. Thank you.’

Leroy and Nova came over. ‘Oh she’s so cute!’ Nova squealed.

‘Congratulations, sister,’ said Leroy.

‘Thanks, Leroy,’ said Belle. ‘We’re actually glad you’re here, because Rumple and I were wondering if you would like to be godmother and godfather.’

The couple looked stunned and flattered by the offer.

‘More specifically,’ Rumple interjected, ‘if Pink would consent to be Fairy Godmother.’

‘What?’ said Leroy blankly.

‘What?’ said Nova squeaked.

‘_What_?’ said Blue loudest of all. ‘You cannot be serious.’

‘Why not?’ asked Belle.

‘Nova isn’t qualified.’

‘And whose fault is that?’ said Rumple. ‘And isn’t it the parents decision?’

‘It’s my sacred duty to safe guard the children of this world.’

‘Exactly. You do it out of duty. Nova here does it because she cares. I presume you have assumed the role of Godmother to the Charming Prince?’

‘Of course.’

‘Then why deny Nova the chance to become what has been her dream since… how long, Miss Nova?’

‘F-forever.’

‘And I’m sure you will perform it admirably.’

Pink went pink.

‘Belle –’ Blue began, but Belle held up her hand.

‘We’ve made our decision, Mother Superior. Nova will be Godmother and Fairy Godmother to our daughter.’

Blue sighed deeply through her nose. ‘So be it. And I suppose I should say congratulations.’

For Belle had held up the hand with her engagement ring on it. They light glancing off it drew everyone’s eye.

‘You’re getting married!’ Henry exclaimed excitedly. ‘That great!’

‘Congratulations!’ Nova squealed, clapping her hands. ‘It’s wonderful! It’s –’

‘– too soon,’ said Snow, looking around to see if someone would agree with. ‘I just think with everything that’s happened it’s rash, it’s sudden, it’s – it is _bigger_ than mine!’

She took Belle’s hand to get a closer look at the diamond.

‘Well, yes; owner of the entire town, thank you very much,’ said Belle. ‘And I don’t care if it’s bigger than yours or so small the Titanic couldn’t hit it. Rumple could’ve given me a ring made of straw and I would love it, because it’s from him.’

‘And as for it being sudden,’ said Rumple. ‘I had planned to propose upon our return from Neverland before my… death. You and your Prince Charming surely must understand the pain of being constantly separated from your true love and desperately trying to be reunited with them again. I no longer desire to be parted from Belle any longer. I’ve been blessed with a second chance at life and fatherhood, one more than I deserve, and I don’t plan on wasting it.’

‘Well said,’ said Charming. ‘After all, I proposed to Snow the moment I woke her from the sleeping curse.’ He smiled down at said picture in the storybook of himself and Snow kissing, his mother’s ring gleaming on her finger.

Belle moved closer to speak with Rumple. ‘Has Neal said anything about being best man?’

Rumple shook his head sadly.

‘But he hasn’t said no.’

‘But he hasn’t said yes either. What if it was too soon? I just wanted to reassure him that he’s still an important part of my life.’

‘Of course he knows that.’

‘He was here earlier,’ said Regina. ‘He went after Emma. She still wants to go back to New York and the fake life.’

So Emma and Neal were both freaking out about the commitments they were being asked to make. Regina then spotted something out the window.

‘Oh that can’t be good.’

Everyone turned to look and saw a pillar of orange light.

‘Zelena’s time travel spell,’ said Belle.

‘But Zelena’s trapped under a sleeping curse,’ said Regina. ‘Sleeping death.’

‘Still a death,’ said Rumple. ‘Her last wish fulfilled.’

‘And with no living tether her magic was set free,’ Regina realised.

‘We’ve gotta warn Emma,’ said Charming, pulling out his phone to call his daughter. ‘Come on, Emma. It’s ringing out. Gold, try Neal.’

Rumple dialled his son’s number. It did three rings and went dead. He dialled again, but his phone said ‘out of range’.

‘It’s gone,’ said Henry suddenly. ‘The portals closed.’

‘Emma’s still not answering,’ said Charming, starting to sound worried. ‘Gold, anything form Neal?’

But then a horrible thought struck Rumple; a thought that would explain why Emma wasn’t answering, why Bae’s suddenly lost connection and why it had suddenly happened the second the time portal closed.

Without so much as a warning Rumple transported himself, Belle and the baby, Regina, Henry, the Charmings and their baby to the barn.

‘Jeez, Gold!’ Regina complained as she staggered.

Behind them they heard an electronic buzzing and saw Emma’s phone on the ground, flashing ‘Dad calling’. Worse still, there were drag marks on the ground – two sets of drag marks – leading away from the abandoned mobile, towards the compass. In a horrified trance Rumple approached the compass that Zelena had forced him to dig, sank to his knees and placed his hand on the centre of the closed portal where Emma and his son had fallen down.

‘Not again,’ Rumple whispered, removing his trembling hand. ‘Please Gods, not again.’

He felt Belle’s hand on his shoulder and grasped it to keep him grounded.

‘They’re both gone,’ said Henry, who had just lost the parents who had brought him into this world.

‘We’ve got to go after her,’ said Snow. ‘We’ve got to open the portal and go back.’

‘No!’ Rumple stood up and walked back to the group.

‘Our daughter’s just fallen back in time, and your son!’

‘And what do you think you’d do if you just suddenly run into yourself?’

‘We’d think there was some dark magic going on,’ said Charming.

‘Exactly. You wouldn’t understand and might even attack yourself. Have you not seen any movie or episode of _Doctor Who_? If any of us had to fall back in time, Emma and Neal are the ideal candidates.’

Snow understood. ‘They won’t meet themselves, because they weren’t part of our world.’

‘But we still don’t know where – _when_ they are,’ said Regina impatiently.

‘I think I do,’ said Rumple. He turns to Henry. ‘Henry, your book.’

Henry handed over his trusted storybook.

‘You won’t find them in there,’ said Snow. ‘Emma told me herself she wasn’t in the book.’

‘And I think we would have remembered a blonde woman with strange dress sense,’ said Regina.

‘Not if we didn’t recognise them,’ said Rumple, flicking back through the pages. ‘I remember this… Sort of. You remember, Belle? We had some visitors.’

‘There!’ said Belle, pointing at a page to make him stop.

‘Just as I thought.’

Rumple showed them the page and everyone hurried to see. The picture showed two strangers; a dark haired man in brown and a blonde woman in a white dress that looked strangely familiar to Charming.

‘That is _not_ my daughter,’ said Snow angrily. ‘And _he_ is not your son. They’re Prince William and Princess… Princess Leia.’

‘But, if we remove the glamour spell I had placed on them,’ said Rumple. He touched the picture with his finger. It rippled like the surface of a pond and after the shimmering had settled Prince William and Princess Leia turned into Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy.

‘They were part of the book the whole time,’ said Henry. He turned a page and saw his parents dancing at a ball, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes and smiling. He looked up at his grandfather. ‘That’s how you recognised my dad in New York?’

Rumple nodded.

‘What happened back then?’

*

_Back to the Future_ and all those episodes of _Doctor Who_ could never have prepared Emma and Neal for their trip back in time.

All thoughts of not interfering in the past fell apart quickly when Neal used his mobile and a blast of Tinie Tempah’s Pass Out, pretending it was a bomb, to escape the Evil Queen’s guards, who promptly smashed it. Then when they took refuge in a tree trunk, not realising it was occupied. The figure in the green hood fled quickly before any of them got a good look at each other. Only when they saw the plans to a robbery on the road leading from King George’s castle did they realise that that women they had just scared off was Snow White. And that they had just prevented Emma’s parents meeting. If Snow didn’t hold up Charming’s carriage on the road and steal his ring, they wouldn’t fall in love and Emma would never be born.

They needed help. So they went to the only one who can. Rumplestiltskin.

Having only known Rumplestiltskin as the well-tailored Mr Gold, seeing him in his true form of scales, dragon-hide leathers and high pitched tittering voice was a real shock to Emma. Though this was pushed aside when Rumplestiltskin accused them of being assassins sent by the cowardly pirate Hook and proceeded to choke Neal, not knowing he was his son. But he was quick to believe they were from the future when Emma told him she knew about Baelfire, the curse he was trying to cast to find him and how she was the one who would break his curse, the Product of True Love.

When she told Rumplestiltskin that he would indeed find Bae, she could see the man behind the mask shining through as Rumplestiltskin smiled and spoke his son’s name with such love and hope. So happy and excited he asked Emma how he would find him, before he caught himself and changed his mind, not wanting to know anything that would throw it off.

‘It might already kind of be thrown off,’ Neal muttered, avoiding his father’s eyes, as if he was scared they might recognise each other if he looked directly into his eyes.

‘You’ve changed things!’ said Rumple exasperatedly, looking between them accusingly. ‘What have you done?!’

Emma swallowed. ‘We may have prevented my parents meeting.’

*

‘Thank you, Mr G – Rumplestiltskin, for believing us,’ Emma stumbled as they entered the great hall of the Dark Castle. ‘I know that time travel is hard to swallow.’

‘Not as hard as the other mystery you’ve presented me,’ said Rumplestiltskin, turning to face them. ‘Where have I seen _you_ before?’

He was pointing at Neal.

‘Nowhere,’ said Neal quickly. ‘We’ve – we’ve never met.’

‘And yet there’s something about you.’

‘I’m nobody.’

‘I once knew a significant nobody.’

‘Totally different nobody!’ said Emma. ‘Look it’s probably déjà vu. You meet us in the future and it’s echoing back or something because we’re here.’

‘Yeah. What she said,’ said Neal.

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes lingered on Neal a little longer before he let the subject drop. ‘Very well. Who am I to disagree with your betrothed?’

‘What?’ said Emma and Neal together.

‘We’re not together,’ said Neal.

Rumple held up his hands. ‘My apologies. Something didn’t quite add up there. So, what exactly –’

‘Whoa, hang on!’ said Emma affronted. ‘What do you mean something didn’t quite add up there?’

‘Forgive me, but I thought you weren’t together.’

‘We’re not.’

‘But you were?’

‘Yes! Not that that’s any of your business!’

‘And would like to be again.’

‘We’re getting side-tracked.’

‘And you’re changing the subject.’

‘We’re just trying to get home to our son,’ said Neal.

‘Oh, I know twoo wuv when I see it. She was very protective of you when I was choking you, dearie. She’s blushing. And for the past five minutes you’ve been standing five inches closer than a man and a woman would normally stand.’

Emma and Neal immediately put distance between themselves.

‘That doesn’t mean anything,’ said Emma.

‘It’s chemistry, dearie.’

‘You’re insane.’

‘And you’re blushing.’

At that moment they were interrupted by the arrival of the castle only other inhabitant.

‘Oh! Rumplestiltskin, you’re back!’ said Belle happily.

The second Rumplestiltskin saw her, he went from cool Dark One to awkward in love Rumple.

‘Do you, uh, do you need anything?’

‘Belle!’ said Emma.

Belle looked surprised and suspicious that this blonde woman knew her name. ‘I’m sorry, do we know each other?’

‘Oh! Sorry, no – Mr – Rumple – the – the Dark One told me about you.’

‘Did he?’ said Belle, smiling at Rumple.

‘_No_,’ said Rumplestiltskin, trying to appear cold and indifferent. He flashed Emma a glare before he addressed his maid. ‘I thought I told you to stay in bed, Belle. You’re still healing.’

‘I’m going crazy up there. I never thought I’d say this, but please, Rumplestiltskin, let me clean something.’

Rumplestiltskin sighed. ‘Fine.’ He conjured a big fluffy feather duster with a long handle. ‘But you are restricted to light dusting. And only dust what you can reach. We don’t want you falling off any more ladders and ruining my stitches, do we?’

‘Little chance of that. You banished all the ladders to your vault, remember?’

‘It was a health hazard. Protection of ladders from hazardous, accident-prone maids.’

‘Well… _you_ were the one who caught me,’ Belle reminded him, brandishing the feather duster at him.

‘Don’t you point that thing at me, Missy,’ said Rumple warningly. He glanced at Emma and Neal who were keeping determinately straight faces in the presence of such obvious flirtatious banter. Making a dismissive gesture with his hands, Rumplestiltskin said, ‘Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later.’

‘You know, you could ask nicely,’ said Belle pointing the feather duster at him.

‘I could also turn you into a toad,’ Rumple reported, pointing a finger back at her.

Belle smirked at the empty threat and left the room.

Emma snorted. ‘Oh you two are so married.’

Neal winced at the spoiler as Rumple spluttered, ‘Wha – _what_? First you may have prevented yourself ever being born, now you tell me I fall for the help?’

‘Well, you were kinda obvious. What was all that business with the feather duster?’

‘For _dusting_! I really need to find her more tasks.’

‘But then you two won’t ever see each other. You’d miss her.’

‘You’re deluded.’

‘And you’re blushing.’

Rumplestiltskin glared at her.

‘Perhaps maybe we can get back to her parents and preserving the future,’ said Neal loudly before Emma dug them into a deeper hole.

‘Yes,’ said Rumple, striding over to his chair. ‘Who are they?’

‘Snow White and Prince Charming.’

‘Prince Charming?’ Rumple sniggered at the nickname.

‘You know him as Prince James.’

‘King George’s son? You are aware that he’s about to be wed to Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas?’

‘But that’s what we’re trying to tell you!’ Emma insisted. ‘You’re a seer! You know he doesn’t end up with her!’

‘I am indeed a seer, but I cannot see the future minute by minute. I am privileged to… what you might call chapter titles. The future is a puzzle without a picture on the box; difficult to read and never what you think. I am well aware that Snow White does indeed marry her Charming prince and that their child will be the Saviour. But how they get together? That’s being written right now. The tapestry of time is a fragile thing. Apply the slightest pressure, and the threads of history can unravel.’

‘We’ve got to find her.’

‘Allow me.’ Rumple produced a crystal ball. Inside they saw Snow White in a tavern, speaking to Captain Hook himself.

‘There she is,’ said Emma.

‘She’s with Hook. She’s trying to secure passage on his ship,’ said Neal.

‘And appears to be failing,’ said Rumple. ‘Perhaps this is your window of opportunity to put her back on course.’

‘Can you help us?’ asked Emma.

‘Help you? I can work on getting your portal to the future open again. But getting your parents together? You made that mess, dearie, only you know what you did. Now go undo it.’

Rumplestiltskin vanished them in a puff of red smoke and they reappeared at the docks.

‘Do you think it’s less nauseating if you poof yourself?’ Emma grumbled, pressing a hand to her stomach while it settled.

‘Well, I’d take poofing over a shadow any day,’ said Neal. ‘C’mon.’

They went to the first tavern they saw and there, sure enough, they saw Hook drinking and gambling with his crew, and eying the barmaid, who was young enough to be his daughter.

‘There he is.’

‘Is this even a good idea?’ asked Emma. ‘What about preserving the future?’

‘Nah. Given what he’s drinking, and how much, he’ll simply blame the rum. Just keep him occupied while I talk to your mother.’

Emma sighed. ‘Okay.’ Then she pulled back her hood and unlaced her corset.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Making sure he stays occupied. Shouldn’t be difficult. You and I both know his type.’

‘Emma… Just be careful.’

‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.’

‘Of the man who ran off with my mother?’

‘I’m not your mother. I’ll be fine.’

Emma goes to past-Hook. Neal made his way over to Snow White. He thought it was safer if he talked to her instead of her grown-up daughter.

‘You need to leave,’ Neal muttered.

‘Who are you?’ said Snow suspiciously.

‘It doesn’t matter. I’m here to help you.’

‘How?’

‘That pirate you were talking to, tipped you off to the Queen.’

‘I paid him.’

‘From what I hear, he’ll get ten times that for turning in the bandit Snow White.’

‘How do I know you’re not the one getting paid? And why do you care?’

‘Because you’re a symbol of hope. If you die, if you flee, who’s left to stand up to the Evil Queen?’

Snow bit her lip. ‘You’re right. They’re my people. I can’t leave them. Thank you.’

They snuck out the backway. But no sooner had they stepped outside they were ambushed by a band of guards. Neal and Snow fought them as best they could but Neal was thrown into barrels of rum and Snow was carted off by King George’s knights; the lead knight dumping a large bag of money into Mr Smee’s hand.

Emma and past-Hook had moved things to the Jolly Roger. While Hook went off to get something, Neal snuck into the cabin.

‘Where is she?’ asked Emma anxiously.

‘I told her Hook gave her up to Regina,’ said Neal. ‘Turns out he gave her up to King George instead.’

‘No. She can’t meet my dad now – it’s too soon!’

‘She’ll be in the cells.’

They could hear Hook coming back, so Neal hid.

‘Where may you be going?’ Hook slurred, unsteady on his feet. ‘I do hope you’re not having second thoughts.’

‘No, I just got tired of waiting,’ said Emma casually.

They kissed. Emma fake giggled, giving Neal time to sneak passed.

‘Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention.’

As Hook prepared to lay Emma down on the table, Neal snapped. He grabbed Hook’s shoulder, tugged him round and punched him, knocking him out.

‘Are you kidding me? How’s that not gonna have consequences?’

Neal flexed his fingers of his stinging hand. ‘He was asking for it. And like I said, he’ll blame the rum. It’s not as if he meets me in Storybrooke. Let’s get out of here.’

Using a telescope Neal watched the guests arrive at King George’s palace for the engagement ball, funded by King Midas.

‘A predictable excess of pomp and grandeur. Snow’s a professional thief, a cell can’t hold her.’

‘What about us? We’re supposed to just sit here and hope she escapes? I don’t like leaving things to chance.’

‘You know, I feel exactly the same way.’ Rumplestiltskin magically appeared beside them. ‘Which is why I never do.’ He produced a piece of paper. ‘See? An invitation to the ball.’

‘So you’ll be inside to watch out for her?’ said Emma hopefully.

‘No. No, I’ll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home.’

‘Well, who’s the invitation for?’ asked Neal.

‘Well, isn’t it obvious? The two of you.’

‘So, when we’re done inside, you can open our portal?’

‘There’s a powerful wand, which, uh, I came to possess. Anyway, legend says, it can recreate any magic that’s ever been wielded. Now, with a little work, I can use it to recreate whatever portal brought you here.’

He handed them the invitation.

‘Please do it quickly,’ said Emma. ‘We’ll be in and out before you know it. I want to get the hell out of here.’

‘Ooh! Confidence. I like it.’

Emma smiled as she and Neal turned to leave.

‘Wait. Not like that.’

Giggling, Rumple covered Neal and Emma in red smoke. As the smoke dissolved Neal is wearing a brown suit and Emma is wearing a white gown that made her look like a swan.

‘The Saviour can’t come this far and not play princess for a day.’

‘But, I’m not supposed to stick out. What if someone remembers me in the future?’ said Emma doubtfully.

‘Because what you had before was such an intricate disguise? Now, speaking of which, I’ve returned those stolen rags and spyglass. Luckily, before they were missed. I mean it’s a miracle the timeline hasn’t imploded already. Amateurs. Allow me.’

Rumple magically produced a mirror so that Emma and Neal can take a look at themselves. Both have indistinct features.

‘A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now, run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White pulls off that heist. Once they’re back on track everything else will be too.’

In the atrium, Neal and Emma are about to enter the ballroom. Neal handed their invitation to a valet.

‘Just when I thought the clothes here couldn’t get any worse,’ Emma muttered, vowing to kill the person who invented the corset.

‘Well pain is beauty. You look great. Truly.’

Kind George approached them. ‘Greetings. I’m King George, father of the groom. Who do I have the honour to welcome into my home?’

‘I’m…’ Neal paused. ‘Prince…’ No name came to him –

‘William,’ said Emma. ‘Prince William. And I’m Princess… Leia.’

Neal bowed and Emma curtsied.

Kind George bowed. ‘I’m honoured to have you both.’ He turned to the valet standing beside him. ‘Announce Prince William and Princess Leia.’

‘Really?’ Neal muttered as they entered the ballroom. ‘Prince William?’

‘You would have preferred Prince Harry?’

‘Good point.’

‘Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball – what’s the big deal about these things?’

Emma watched in amazement as the lords and courtiers danced in sequence on the dancefloor.

‘What am I supposed to do?’

Neal smiled and took her hand. ‘Blend in.’

Emma allowed herself to be led by Neal. ‘Since when do you dance?’

‘I was engaged to be married. Couldn’t very well step on my bride’s toes, could I?’

They danced.

‘For someone who claims not to be a princess, let alone a dancer, you’re a natural,’ said Neal as he twirled Emma.

Emma smiled. Then the musicians struck up an oddly familiar tune that certainly wouldn’t be on an Enchanted Forest playlist. When the lutenist started playing along to (had there had been lyrics) the melody of _Only You_ did she realise it wasn’t a coincidence.

‘You didn’t.’

‘Might have. Shall we show them how it’s done?’

They waltzed around the room to their song. Emma noticed Prince Charming standing outside the dancefloor. ‘There’s Charming.’

Neal took a quick look over his shoulder. Prince Charming soon passed them as he left to get his fiancée’s shoes.

When the Evil Queen herself arrived to collect her prize, Emma and Neal decided to leave the ballroom and head down to the cells. They found Snow sitting beneath the barred window. She jumped up at their approach.

‘Hey! It’s okay! We’re busting you out of here,’ said Emma, using the stolen keys to unlock the door.

‘Wha – Who are you?’ Snow gasped.

‘Long story,’ said Neal.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. The three of them hurried up the stairs, but their way was blocked by the black knights. Neal drew his sword and overpowered the first knight, throwing his sword to Emma, who took out the second. As Snow and Emma made their escape Neal held off the other guards, giving mother and daughter time to run for it.

They were almost out when they were ambushed in the atrium. Two black knights seized them.

‘Leaving the party so soon?’ Regina swept forward.

‘Regina, I –’ Emma began.

‘– is a bit informal, wouldn’t you say?’ interrupted Regina. ‘Show some respect. It’s _Your Majesty_.’

Emma struggled to break free. Neal arrived in the ballroom, but his way was blocked by many people.

‘You’re not going anywhere. Your night has just begun. Take them away.’

The black knights walk Emma and Snow out. Neal craned his neck to see them go. Emma looked back briefly as the Evil Queen passed a bowing King George. Neal could only watch helplessly.

Less than twenty four hours before the jewellery heist and they were in a worst position then they were when they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal raced back to the Dark Castle. If he stood any chance getting into the Evil Queen’s palace he needed help. When he arrived, he saw his father was dealing with a desperate soul.

‘You’ve gone to a lot of trouble to meet me,’ Rumple addressed the pedlar. ‘Pray I agree it’s worth my time.’

‘I need gold,’ said the pedlar desperately.

‘Then get a job.’

‘I have. My wife died six months ago. She left me with a hell of a debt.’

‘And what do you have to offer me?’

‘My firstborn. I cannot support the two of us.’

‘I spin straw into gold – price shouldn’t be a problem to support you both.’

‘No. I was not meant to be a father. He’s better off without me.’

Rumple approached him slowly, frowning. ‘You would trade your child for… gold?’

‘Do we have a deal?’

Rumple got right up in his face, his expression dangerous. ‘I want to see him or her first.’

The pedlar left immediately. Neal marched into the dining room.

‘You can’t be serious,’ said Neal.

‘Back so soon?’ Rumple queried. ‘Where’s the Saviour?’

‘Emma’s in danger.’

‘The Saviour needs saving? Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock up somewhere?’

‘She is locked up, in the Evil Queen’s palace, sentenced to death for helping Snow White.’

‘There comes a time when one must take responsibilities for one’s mistakes.’

‘I need your help! Or is stealing firstborn’s more important to you?’

‘Oh yes. A man selling his flesh and blood out of riches, and yet _I’m_ the bad guy. And I do not steal. I deal.’

Rumple was flicking through a table of scrolls.

‘You’re not taking this deal.’

‘Of course. Not that it is any business of yours.’ Rumple found the scroll he’d been looking for.

‘What’s that?’

‘My in-tray. That man cares not for his child, so let’s give the wee bairne to a family who _will_ love them as if they were their own. Those who are cursed to never bear. Isn’t that kinder?’

‘What do you get out of it?’

‘My child… in exchange for theirs. They have an artefact I desire. A glove, that can take me anywhere I want to go. It will take me straight to my boy.’

Neal shook his head. This wasn’t right. ‘No. You’re supposed to cast the curse to get to him.’

‘If this deal goes through I won’t have to.’

‘You can’t. This doesn’t happen.’

They’d be lucky if there was a future to get back to at this rate.

‘Why condemn an entire kingdom to twenty eight years of misery when I don’t have to? Yes, it was my plan to cast the curse, but I am looking into other alternatives. So tell me: why would I throw away the one thing that would take me to my boy in favour of the curse to end all curses?’

Neal was about to answer, until he realised his father had made a very good point. ‘…Exactly.’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘I’m not going to convince you. So something must happen to make you change your mind and call off the deal.’

‘What power in any realm could achieve such a thing?’

‘We’ll just have to wait and see. But I need to get Emma and Snow out of there or they’ll be no Saviour to break your curse if she or her mother dies.’

‘Quite right.’ Rumple pulled a whistle out of his pocket and handed it to Neal.

‘What’s this?’

‘A whistle.’

‘What am I supposed to do with a whistle?’

‘You blow it. Go deep into the wood, blow it, and the help you need will come. Good luck.’

‘I’ll be back.’ Neal ran out of the room. ‘Don’t do anything without me!’

‘I shall do as I like without you!’ Rumple called after him.

In the woods, Neal blew the whistle. It didn’t make a sound. At least no sound a human could hear. A woman in a red cloak came running out of the trees.

‘Who are you?’

‘Name’s Red. I’m a friend of Snow’s. What’re you doing with her whistle?’

‘No time to explain. Snow White is trapped in the Queen’s castle. Can you get me in?’

‘Of course I can.’

‘How?’

‘You’ll see.’

Emma and Snow were pushed roughly into a cell and locked in.

‘Are you alright?’ asked Snow.

‘Yeah, I think so,’ said Emma. ‘Thanks. I’m Leia.’

‘I wish I could say it was nice to meet you.’

‘Yeah, but under the circumstances, I get it. Here.’ Emma handed her mother a roll. ‘Are you hungry? I swiped it off a food tray on my way down.’

Snow took it and bit into it. ‘I’m sorry I got you into this.’

‘Me too. If we hadn’t barged into your treehouse, none of this would have happened.’

‘That was you?’

‘Yeah. I’m sorry.’

‘It matters not. We’re only here for one night.’

‘Really? One night? Why? Is Regina going soft?’

Snow shook her head. ‘No. One night because tomorrow everyone in here is to be executed.’

Emma’s heart sank. ‘We have to get out of here.’

‘You have a family waiting?’

‘Yeah,’ said Emma sadly.

‘Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing.’

‘Yeah, it is. Especially if you knew how far away they actually are. Oh god. They’ll never know. I’ll just have disappeared… and they’ll always be waiting for me.’

‘At least you’ve got a family who love you. I have no one. I shall die forgotten.’

Emma noticed a spoon lying on the ground in her cell. ‘Maybe not.’ She entwined a wire around both spoons, shaping it into a tool.

‘Wheat are you doing?’ said Snow in surprise.

‘It’s all about the tumblers,’ said Emma, remembering what Neal had taught her on their first date. Using the wire, Emma opened the cell door.

‘You did it!’ Snow exclaimed happily.

‘Who needs the boys? We’re bustin’ outta here!’

‘But you could die. Why are you helping me?’

Emma hesitated for a moment and then said, ‘Let’s just say I’m doing it for my mom and dad.’

A guard stood watch outside the dungeons. Growling, a wolf approached him. Drawing his sword to fight the wolf the guard was unaware that Neal struck a blow at his feet. The guard lost his balance and was knocked unconscious. Carefully, Neal threw Red’s cloak over her.

‘Glad you’re on our side,’ said Neal. ‘Better hurry. When he wakes they’ll be onto us.’

‘Wait,’ said Red sharply. ‘Someone’s coming.’

Neal drew his sword ready to fight. But who should appear but –

‘Emma!’ said Neal in relief.

‘Neal. What’re you doing here?’

‘Well, it was supposed to be a daring rescue. But you kinda beat us to it.’

‘Sorry,’ said Emma happily. ‘The only one who saves me is me. Thanks for coming back for me.’

‘I got you back.’

Snow White appeared and she and Red embraced.

‘We gotta get out of here,’ said Emma.

An arrow suddenly shot passed her right ear and took out the guard behind her about to stab her in the back. They turned to the black knight who’d saved them.

‘Who the hell are you?’ demanded Neal.

The knight took off his helmet, revealing the Huntsman. ‘A friend.’

‘Graham…’ Emma gasped, looking as if she’d seen a ghost.

‘My Lady?’ asked the Huntsman, confused.

‘Huntsman,’ said Snow. ‘I heard Regina took your heart. I’m sorry.’

‘It is my cross to bear. Not yours. There isn’t much time. You three take the way you came. Snow, come with me.’

‘Why?’

‘We need to give your friends time to escape. You trust me?’

‘You saved my life. Of course I do.’

‘Then we must hurry.’

‘Wait.’ Emma walked up to Graham and kissed him. ‘Thank you.’

The Huntsman looked stunned. ‘For what?’

‘You’ll see. I love you too. Remember that. When we next see each other… hold on to that.’

They parted.

‘Because he’ll die when he wakes up,’ said Neal. ‘When Regina crushes his heart.’

Emma nodded. When she, Neal and Red made it outside they heard shouting. Looking up they saw Snow standing on the edge of the balcony, the Evil Queen and her reluctant Huntsman facing her.

‘It’s about time you suffer as I did,’ said Regina.

‘It was a mistake, Regina,’ Snow begged her. ‘I didn’t know telling your mother about Daniel would mean she would stop your marriage. I was a child!’

‘A child who didn’t learn the most basic lesson,’ said Regina angrily. ‘All actions have consequences.’

‘You can kill me, Regina, but this kingdom will never be yours.’

Regina said to her Huntsman, ‘Kill her.’

The Huntsman shot an arrow. It hit Snow in the shoulder, the force of it sending her falling off the balcony.

‘No!’ Emma cried.

Neal hugged her as they watched her fall, disappearing behind a wall. Emma sobbed into Neal’s chest.

*

‘I’m still here,’ Emma realised in the forest some time later. ‘How’s that possible. We saw her die. Which means I would never have been born.’

‘You should have faded from existence,’ said Neal. ‘Which means –’

‘She’s still alive. If Snow is out there, we have to find her.’

‘Unless it’s a trick of Regina’s.’

‘No. Whatever happened, Regina thinks Snow’s dead. Maybe Graham had something to do with it.’

‘Indeed.’ The Blue Fairy emerged of the trees.

‘Blue,’ said Emma.

‘That’s right. And you are?’

‘Leia.’

‘No, that’s not it. But your secrets can be yours. I sense it’s better that way.’

She waved her wand and produced Snow with a bloody shoulder.

‘But she’s dead,’ said Red.

‘No, the Huntsman shot her with a sleeping draught. I arrived in time to soften her landing.’

She heals Snow’s wound. Snow awake with a gasp.

‘You’re alive!’ Emma hugged her mother.

Snow flinched. ‘Oh. It appears so. Thank you.’

She pushed passed her daughter – or Leia to her – and hugged Red. Silently crying, Emma watched her go as they discussed what they were going to do if Regina found out she was alive and Snow talking about a robbery she had been planning to execute of the Queen’s road.

‘Looks like we’re back on track. Charming leaves King George’s in the morning. Instead of meeting the Queen she’ll meet your dad.’

Emma nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Come on. We should get back to Rumplestiltskin.’

‘Wait, no. I know it’s stupid and we’ve only just got out of danger, but I have to see how it all turns out.’

‘Yeah. Be careful. I’ll see you there.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘To see how it all turns out.’

When Neal arrived at the Dark Castle his father wasn’t there. Was he too late? Had the deal already been closed?

‘Oh you’re back,’ said Belle.

‘Where’s Rumplestiltskin?’

‘He’ll be back soon. He said he had an appointment to keep.’

Baby cries filled the entrance hall as the pedlar strode in carrying a basket, which he dumped carelessly on the table, making the baby cry louder.

‘What are you doing?’ said Belle angrily, hurrying to the child’s side.

‘Hands off the merchandise, love.’

‘This is a baby! Not merchandise!’

‘The Dark One and I have a deal. The baby for all the gold I want.’

‘Over my dead body!’

‘Go and scrub the floors, little maid. The affairs between the Dark One and I do not concern oddball females like you. Get out of the way.’

‘Quiet. You’re upsetting him.’

‘Get out of the way!’

‘You _dare_ raise your voice to a lady.’ Rumplestiltskin had arrived.

‘Dark One! I-I, er, I meant no disrespect. I brought the child as promised.’

‘So I hear. Is the child unwell?’

‘Terrified at being in the beasts lair.’

‘Rumplestiltskin, please,’ Belle beseeched him. ‘Don’t do this.’

‘The deal is struck, Belle,’ said Rumplestiltskin gravely. ‘All I can do is make sure the child is placed in a suitable environment.’

Belle glared at the pedlar.

‘How can you sell your own child out for gold?’ demanded Neal.

‘Easy,’ answered the pedlar. ‘It’s not mine.’

There was a shocked silence at this confession.

‘You – you _stole_ him!’ Belle cried aghast.

‘The Dark One steals babies – it’s what he does.’

‘No,’ said Neal angrily. ‘Rumplestiltskin _deals_ for them. You’re a beast.’

‘A rich one.’

Rumplestiltskin heard none of this. He was staring in frozen horror at the stolen baby, who hiccupped into silence as he stared up at the sparkly man in wide-eyed curiosity.

The pedlar looked between them. ‘You okay?’

Rumplestiltskin’s face hardened at the deception. ‘Deal’s off,’ he growled.

Neal and Belle looked stunned.

‘Excuse me?’ said the pedlar.

‘Deals off. We’re done.’

‘Are you kidding me?’

‘I’m calling it off. Get out of my castle.’

‘No way. Rumplestiltskin never breaks a dead.’

‘You _lied_ to me! You told me the child was yours! How did you expect to get away with it?’

‘Who says this is the first time? What does it matter where it comes from? We had a deal!’

‘Next time, get it in writing! You can leave the child.’

‘It’s not yours.’

‘Neither is he yours!’

‘Forget it,’ the Pedlar seized the basket. ‘If there’s no deal I’m taking – argh!’

Rumple twisted the man’s wrist, forcing him to his knees. ‘Take it off. Take it off or I will break it off.’

The pedlar released the basket, the baby crying from the rough handling.

‘Belle. Take the child to your chambers. Look after him.’

Belle picked up the baby, trying to quieten him. She approached Rumple. ‘You’re not going to turn him into a toad, are you? Because I don’t want to miss that.’

Rumple shook his head. ‘No, I’m not. Now go, while I deal with our thief.’

Belle took the baby away, but she hadn’t quiet left them room before the pedlar spat, ‘I may be a thief. But you’re the monster, Rumplestiltskin.’

Rumplestiltskin angrily vanished the pedlar from his castle. ‘Enjoy the swamp.’ Rumple moved over to the table and poured himself a large glass of whiskey, downing it in one. He saw Neal staring at him. ‘What?’

‘You called it off,’ Neal whispered. ‘You could have found your son. Why’d you do it?’

‘I do not deal with stolen treasures,’ said Rumplestiltskin quietly.

His father had given up the chance to find his son, so that another family wouldn’t suffer.

‘Can I give you a hug?’ asked Neal.

Rumplestiltskin jumped and took a step back at the odd request. ‘What?’

Neal was grinning at his father, tears in his eyes. ‘You’re still him. All these years, all that darkness, and you’re still Baelfire’s papa.’

‘You’re a very strange man.’ Rumple sighed and stepped up to Neal. ‘Go on, then.’

Neal hugged his father right. Rumple stood stiff in his arms, his own remained at his side.

‘You need serious psychiatric help.’

Neal laughed and pulled back, smiling at his father, who just looked straight through him.

‘If you’ll excuse me, I need to find my son.’

Rumplestiltskin pushed passed him out of the room, leaving Neal standing there, feeling empty and rejected. Was this how Emma felt when Snow looked at her like a stranger?

But in the corridor outside, Rumplestiltskin stopped and pulled the scarf Neal had been wearing when he first arrived out of his pocket. He brought it to his nose, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He caught a whiff of forest, men’s cologne and something that smelt like –

‘No,’ Rumple muttered, shaking his head, stuffing the scarf away in embarrassment. It couldn’t be. He would know…

He found Belle in her chambers surrounded by a menagerie of stuffed animals, entertaining the baby with a paper butterfly.

‘Un papillon,’ she saw saying. ‘Can you say un papillon?’

Rumple chuckled fondly at the sight. ‘I think that might be too advanced for the wee one.’

He snapped his fingers and the paper butterfly turned into a glittering blue one that fluttered around them to the delight of the baby.

Belle smiled. ‘I didn’t know my room was filled with all these toys.’

‘Maybe you just weren’t looking properly.’

‘Hm, maybe. Just like I never noticed all the new dresses, the books, or the Dalmatian puppy you rescued. You think I would have noticed the stuffed animals and bottles of formula.’

‘You would think.’

Rumple sat down next to her.

‘Is he gone?’

‘Yes. To a nice smelly swamp, where he can reflect on his actions.’ He twisted his hands nervously. ‘Belle… can I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’

‘Am I a monster? Honestly?’

Belle shook her head. ‘No.’

‘Really?’ said Rumple doubtfully.

‘Really.’ Belle assured him. ‘That man’s the monster; stealing children and selling them for gold.’

‘I deal for children and trade them off for my own purposes,’ Rumple reminded her. ‘So how are we different? I would have taken this child, given him away and his parents would never have seen him again.’

‘But you didn’t. If you really were a monster you would have gone ahead with the deal regardless. And even if he wasn’t stolen, you would have given him away to two loving parents. Why do you ask for children as your price?’

‘Curiosity killed the cat.’

‘I’m not a cat.’

‘That can be easily remedied, kitten.’

‘Even if you did, you wouldn’t kill me.’

Rumple sighed. ‘Mostly I foresee their importance and take advantage of that for my own benefit. The rest of the time… if someone values wealth or power or a night at a ball over their own child, doesn’t that say more about them then it does with whom they’re dealing with?’

‘So you’re testing them; to see if they’re good parents.’

‘There is nothing in this world more important than your child. And nothing you wouldn’t do to protect them.’

‘Interesting, the way you think.’

‘Superbly?’

‘Sweetly.’

‘I’m not sweet, I’m drunk,’ said Rumple dismissively. ‘Dark One’s are darker than dark. Irredeemable. Impure.’

The butterfly suddenly landed on his shoulder. Rumple raised his finger and it fluttered onto it, staring at it in surprise.

‘Is that so?’ said Belle. ‘Because butterflies only land on those with gently souls.’

Rumple blew gently on the butterfly and it fluttered out the window.

‘You know I never thanked you, for ending the ogres war.’

‘Even if it meant staying here with me forever?’

‘This has been the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me. Being on this adventure, saving my village, nobody judging me…’

Rumple frowned. ‘Do you often feel judged, Belle?’

Belle looked embarrassed, so insecure. ‘Before you arrived, the pedlar called me odd. Let’s just say it’s not the first time I’ve heard that.’

‘You’re not odd,’ said Rumple firmly.

‘No, I am.’

‘No, you are not!’

‘The only people who don’t think I’m odd are you and my mother.’

‘That’s because everyone on else is _boring_!’

Belle laughed. They smiled at each other, the baby cooing between them. Rumple coughed nervously.

‘Well, anyway.’

Using a loose strand of hair from the baby, Rumple was able to summon his parents to their side. Jack and Jill looked startled to find themselves in the presence of the Dark One.

‘Rumplestiltskin…’ said Jill as her husband pulled her close.

‘I apologies for the abduction,’ said Rumple standing up. ‘But during the course of my many dealings, I discovered that some valuables had gone astray. I believe they’re yours.’

‘Valuables?’ Jack frowned.

‘Belle,’ Rumple prompted.

Belle rose to her feet and moved forwards, with their son in her arms.

‘My baby!’ Jill sobbed as she took his back from Belle and she and her husband held their son close.

Rumple had to fight hard to remain composed. ‘It must never be known it was I who returned your child to you.’

‘We won’t breathe a word,’ Jack assured him.

‘Thank you,’ said Jill gratefully. ‘We owe you a debt.’

Rumplestiltskin held up his hand. ‘You owe me nothing.’ He pointed a warning finger at them. ‘And that is not to be repeated either or I shall cut out your tongues! Isn’t that right, Belle?’

‘Oh yes, yes. Cut them out. Feed them to the dog,’ said Belle without conviction.

‘Raise him well,’ said Rumple, before sending them on their way.

Neal smiled to himself, having been listening at the door. He met Emma in the gardens. She looked emotionally drained, but happy.

‘How’d it go?’ asked Neal.

‘It…' Emma could only smile, fresh tears falling. Seeing his mother hitting her father with that rock… ‘You can’t hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!’… catching her in the net… her father saving her from the knights… her mother saving him from the trolls… her mother putting on the ring… ‘You’ll find me.’… ‘Always’…

‘It’s okay, Emma,’ said Neal in understanding. ‘Not everyone gets the chance to watch their parents fall in love.’

*

Far away, in the Evil Queen’s private chambers, Regina watched Snow White and Prince Charming’s goodbyes, sickened. ‘I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do.’

*

Neal and Emma found Rumplestiltskin waiting for them in the great hall, holding a wand.

‘We did it,’ said Emma.

‘Your parents are together?’ Rumple asked.

‘They’re right on track. Barely a feather ruffled. We’re ready to go. You can have these clothes back.’

‘Keep them. Call it my little gift.’

‘So how’s the portal coming? Can you open it?’

‘I cannot.’

‘What? What about that wand? You said you could help us.’

‘Oh that. Well apparently, only those who used the portal can reopen it. So unless you can wield magic, I’m afraid, you’re going nowhere.’ Rumple threw the wand to Emma. ‘Can you?’

Emma remained silent, staring at the wand.

‘Thought not. Dearie, dearie, dear. And I had such high hopes, Saviour.’

‘No wait,’ said Neal. ‘Just let her try. Give us a minute.’ Rumple sighed and vanished. Neal drew closer to Emma. ‘This is our only way out.’

‘I know that, that’s why I got this look on my face,’ said Emma desperately. ‘You heard what he said.’

‘All he said we need is magic. You’re the Saviour, Emma. You can do it.’

‘Not anymore. I lost it.’

‘When Zelena lost her magic, all of her spells were undone. Your powers should have been restored.’

‘Believe me, if I could make it work, I would. You think I’m faking it?’ said Emma angrily.

‘I think not having magic makes it a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. Well, guess what, Emma. You’re not. It’s time to stop running.’

‘You think I don’t know that? Yes, I run away. That’s how you and I always survived. But, believe me, I want this to work. I wanna go back. I wanna stop running.’

‘What changed your mind?’

Emma swallowed. ‘Watching my mother die. Thinking she was dead. You saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay. And I hugged her. And you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing. She didn’t know who I was.’ Emma’s voice broke, ‘I had saved her and lost her too. And that’s what I’ve been doing to her since I met her. It’s got to stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke he told me I was the Saviour. I didn’t see what he was really doing: he wasn’t bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. You were right, Neal.’

‘About what?’

‘You don’t have a home until you just miss it. Being with my parents, but not really being with them? I’ve never missed them more. Storybrooke. That’s my home.’

Neal smiled at her.

‘What?’

‘Look down.’

Looking down Emma saw that the wand in her hand was glimmering brightly.

‘I’d say you’ve got your magic back. Now, let’s go home.’

Concentrating hard, Emma reopened the portal. But just as they moved forward –

‘You opened it.’ Rumple had reappeared behind them. ‘Wait!’

Rumple grabbed Neal’s wrist, Neal seized Emma’s hand and pulled them out of the radius of the suction.

‘My son – what happens when I find him?’

‘Seriously?! You’re doing this _now_?’ Emma shouted over the roaring portal.

‘I can’t, you know I can’t,’ said Neal desperate and apologetic at the same time. ‘Spoilers. We can’t jeopardise the future.’

‘I need to know. Does he forgive me?’ asked Rumple eagerly. His smile faded at Neal’s silence. ‘Will he forgive me? Please… Father to father.’

Neal swallowed. ‘What would you say to him?’ he asked, the fourteen year old boy inside of him wanting to know. ‘If he was standing in front of you right now… what would you tell him?’

Rumple swallowed too, looking deep into Neal’s eyes. Did he know it was him, or trying to imagine it was?

‘You were right, Bae. You were always right. I was a coward. And I never should have let you go. I know it’s little consolation, but… I just want you to know that… Ever since you left. Ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space. In every waking moment… I’ve been looking for you. And now that I’ve finally found you… I know I can’t make up for the past. For the lost time.’

Rumple stepped closer.

‘All I can do, is to ask you to do what you’ve always done: and that’s to be the bigger man… and forgive me. I’m so sorry, son. I’m so sorry, Bae.’

Fighting back tears, Neal threw his arms around his father and this time his papa returned the embrace.

‘Oh,’ Rumple sobbed. ‘My boy. My beautiful boy. Can he truly, truly forgive me?’

Neal nodded. ‘He’ll forgive you.’ He whispered quietly, ‘I forgive you…’

They broke apart, smiling at each other.

‘Thank you,’ said Rumple gratefully.

‘See you soon,’ said Neal.

Rumple bowed to them. ‘Go home.’

Emma and Neal took each other’s hands and jumped into the time portal.

‘May we all be reunited with our sons.’

*

_Storybrooke, Maine. 24th October 2011_

‘Swan. Emma Swan.’

‘Emma,’ said the newly awakened Rumplestiltskin, gazing with mounting excitement at the Saviour as his memory caught up after its twenty eight year sleep. ‘What a lovely name.’

‘Thanks,’ said Emma, not yet knowing who he was.

Rumplestiltskin smiled. The Saviour had arrived at last. She didn’t know her destiny yet, didn’t believe in it. This was her right at the start. But he had seen her in action. However long it takes, Emma Swan would break his curse. And he would find his son.

‘You enjoy you stay… Emma.’

He took the rent for Granny’s inn and walked out to his car. He looked up at the clock tower in the distance. The bug hand moved from 8:15 to 8:16.

Time was moving again.

Rumple grinned broadly. ‘It has begun…’

*

Emma’s phone was still ringing on the ground as the portal reopened in the barn and expelled Emma and Neal, still dressed in their Enchanted Forest attire. Panting, they looked around, still holding hands.

‘We’re back,’ said Emma.

‘There’s no place like home,’ said Neal.

Emma picked up her phone and saw she had a series of missed messages from her parents, Henry, Regina, Mr Gold and Belle. And they had only been gone less than twenty four hours their time.

Gathering up her princess dress, Emma and Neal ran all the way back to Granny’s. When they came bursting in, all heads turned.

‘Emma!’ breathed Snow and Charming.

‘Mom. Dad,’ Emma hurried over and hugged her parents.

Neal moved forward and he and his father embraced tightly. ‘Told you I’d see you soon,’ said Neal happily.

Rumple chuckled. ‘Let me look at you, son.’ He inspected his son.

‘Is the spot for best man still open?’

Rumple looked stunned, nodded. ‘You’re sure?’

‘I wouldn’t miss it for all of time and space.’

‘We were so worried about you,’ said Charming, cupping the back of his daughter’s head.

‘We thought we’d lost you,’ said Snow.

‘I’m fine. I’m home,’ said Emma.

‘Do you mean that you’re not going?’ asked Snow.

‘No,’ Emma assured her. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

‘We’re staying in Storybrooke?’ said Henry happily.

‘Yeah, kid.’ Emma hugged Henry. ‘This is where we belong.’ She stared around at everyone. ‘This is where our family is.’

All eight of them hugged.

‘So you were Princess Leia?’ said Snow showing the picture of Emma and Neal dancing.

‘Nice alias,’ said Henry.

Emma chuckled. ‘I was in a pinch.’

‘Well, there you go. You’re officially one of us,’ said Charming proudly.

‘A fairytale princess at last,’ said Snow. ‘And her prince.’

‘And as my first princessly request,’ said Emma, ‘I would like to know the name of the babies.’

‘Right that ,’ said Charming, exchanging a look with Rumple. ‘If I could have everyone’s attention just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we looked forward to for a very long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who should be with us now. And without him, I wouldn’t have my wife Snow or our beautiful daughter Emma.’

‘People of Storybrooke,’ said Snow, glowing with pride, ‘it’s our great joy to introduce our son, Prince Graham.’

The diner cheered.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Graham,’ whispered Emma to her little brother.

Now it was Rumple and Belle’s turn. Rumple looked nervous as he addressed them. ‘Villains don’t get happy endings,’ he said. ‘I never thought my ending would be a happy one. I have made many mistakes and condemned you all to suffering in my effort to fix it. All I had was my son. And now I stand here, with the love of the bravest, kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. A family I never knew I had. And, up until now at least, the daughter I always wanted.’

Regina smiled.

‘We wrote our own stories. And changed the ending. There are no heroes and villains. We are not defined by categories. We went against the conventions of both worlds and went from two lonely villains to having the biggest family on earth. And it gives me great pleasure to introduce the newest member of our dear family. Alice Wendy Gold.’

The diner cheered again as Neal looked amazed to have his sister share a name with the girl who took him in to her family in this land.

‘Wendy,’ he said to his papa.

‘The Darlings are part of the family too,’ said Rumple. ‘She saved you. And they cared for you when I wasn’t there.’

‘Which is why we invited them to the wedding,’ piped up Belle.

‘Right, come on, everyone! Photo!’ called Emma as Leroy raised a camera. ‘That means everyone! Gold, Belle, Regina – come on, the _whole_ family!’

The photos took forever, but nobody cared. Two hundred snaps later, Emma sat outside flicking through the photos of her family in every possible shot. Husbands and wives, parents and children, grandchildren with their grandparents, Henry with his mothers, his father and his new aunt and uncle, and of course everyone had to have a shot with the babies. No one was left out. And they even took pictures with everyone in their fairytale attire; including Rumplestiltskin in full scales, kneeling next to wolf Ruby. And then there were some goofy shots of everyone in turn standing back to back with Rumple doing ‘the Rumple’ hand flick, or standing with Regina, each holding a red apple. And finally, a group photo; Henry in the middle between his mothers. Emma, Neal, Rumple, Alice, Leroy and Nova on the left and Regina, Snow Graham, Charming, Ruby and Granny on the right.

‘Amazing, isn’t it?’ said Neal, sitting down next to her. ‘The Lost Boy and the Lost Girl with no family. And now we have more family then we know what to do with.’

Emma laughed. ‘Yeah. And we were part of the book all along.’

‘Better than being on a wanted poster.’

‘Or a mugshot. I wanted to thank you, Neal. For going back for me in the first place. In New York. If you hadn’t –’

‘I said I’d never stop fighting for you.’

‘How did you do it? How did you get to me?’

‘When the curse hit I grabbed the memory potion dad gave me, took Zelena’s broomstick and flew as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it.’

‘You outran a curse?’

Neal shrugged. ‘If Harry Potter can do it, why can’t I?’

Emma chuckled.

‘Once I was outside the curses purview I knew that the walls were down. I hitched a ride with Ariel. She swam us all the way to New York.’

‘You came all that way for me?’

‘I love you, Emma.’

‘I love you, Neal. I never stopped.’

They leaned in and kissed passionately.

But they couldn’t stay there forever. They had a wedding to attend. While the Charming’s nursed their infant son Graham and Regina and Henry enjoyed a stroll, hand in hand and eating chocolate ice creams, the congregation gathered in the forest by the wishing well.

Rumple and Neal, dressed in suits, both had white roses in their button holes as they stood with Archie who was officiating. Witnessing their marriage were Robin Hood, Maid Marian and Roland, Jefferson and Grace, Victor, Granny, Prince Eric, Wendy, John and Michael Darling, and Prince Phillip and Aurora with baby Phillip.

Everyone turned as Nova appeared carrying her goddaughter Alice as she walked down the white petal strewn aisle, followed by Ruby dressed in red and holding a bouquet of red roses, the Ariel dressed in sea green with blue roses, Mulan with pink roses and then Emma dressed in sunshine yellow with yellow roses. As Emma joined Neal at the front, and the bridesmaids took their seats, everyone gasped as the bride appeared and Rumple forgot to breathe.

Belle walked down the aisle with Leroy, a vision in a white dress, holding a bouquet of white roses, the same as Rumple’s, their colour signifying their love: _I am worthy of you_.

They stood facing each other and Archie, clearly struggling not to cry, began the ceremony. ‘It is my great honour to officiate this most lovely union. If you would like to begin your vows.’

Belle smiled at Rumple. ‘Rumplestiltskin… Someone once said: the course of True Love never did run smooth. And he wasn’t kidding. We’ve been through so much, fought so hard and every time they kept pulling us further apart. But no matter how much we’ve been through – curses, time and space, inner demons, Evil Queens, Wicked Witches, and even death itself – we’ve survived. And if we can come through all of that, I know that nothing can ever keep us apart. However lost we may be; we will always find each other. Every single time. Whatever trials came our way, they will never break us, because you never gave up on me, and I will never give up on us. Every day with you is an adventure. My life began the day I met you, Rumple. And here we stand, at our Happy Beginning, and I can’t wait to see where our story leads.’

Rumple seemed too choked up with emotion to speak for a moment. ‘Belle… I would never have been able to write anything as beautiful as what you’ve just said. When we met, I told you I was a difficult man to love. But that was only half the truth. I believed… I feared I was a man that no one can love. Everyone I had ever loved had left me. For so long I believed it was because I was unworthy of love. For centuries I carried that doubt. But now I realise… it was because it was waiting for you. Belle, you fell in love with me because there was a man and a beast. You were the first person who thought it was okay for me to be both. You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. You found the man behind the mask of the monster and found someone worth loving. You found my son and gave me the most precious gift of all. I owe more to you than I can ever say. You’ve saved me so many times, in every way that a person can be saved. And I will spend every day trying to make you as happy as you have made me.’

They exchanged rings, Belle placing the moonstone ring on Rumple’s other hand and Rumple placing a gold floral wedding band set with small diamonds on Belle’s hand.

‘Here before witnesses,’ Archie said to one and all, ‘Rumplestiltskin and Belle have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows.’

Archie bound their hands in a gold cord.

Together Rumple and Belle said, ‘Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be.’

‘So mote it be,’ echoed Archie.

‘So mote it be,’ chorused everyone.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle kissed. White stars swirled around their entwined figures, blowing their hair before whizzing into the air and exploding like fireworks, showering them with gold stars.

But life in Storybrooke had never been peaceful. Their lives were almost immediately interrupted by another crisis. They would face many battles that threatened their Happy Endings, but the big difference this time was they were all on the same side. These once old enemies, standing shoulder to shoulder. Fighting as a team. As a family.

Over the years they’d had many adventures, which led everyone to eventually relocating back to the Enchanted Forest in time for the marriage of Princess Emma and Neal (though he didn’t mind being called Baelfire).

Even after all she’d seen Emma couldn’t fail to be surprised by the grandeur of the very cathedral where her parents were married. Watched by their parents and younger siblings and Regina, their son Henry handed over the rings as the priest declared them husband and wife. The congregation cheered and applauded as the Saviour and her True Love kissed.

For their wedding gift, Rumplestiltskin and Belle gave them a pouch of magic beans grown by Anton the giant, so that they could share new adventures beyond the Enchanted Forest. Snow White and Prince Charming gave them a large rectangular box. Emma and Neal opened it and laughed at the white book with gold lettering inside:

_Once Upon A Time: Vol. II_

Emma opened the book to a picture of the day of her twenty eighth birthday, when Henry Mills came to bring her to Storybrooke. She turned the pages, following her story: her slamming the door of her bug shut and the power line sparking behind her… meeting Regina, Graham, Rumple, Snow, Charming… fighting Maleficent… breaking the curse… fighting Captain Hook… jumping with her mother through the portal… reuniting with Neal in New York… losing Neal down the portal… Emma and Regina hugging their son in Neverland… Rumplestiltskin sacrificing himself to save them… Neal finding her in New York… Regina and Henry breaking the second curse… fighting Zelena… their adventure in the past… all the greatest hits… up till now.

The last page of the book summed it all up: _…and they lived Happily Ever After._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show started with ‘Once upon a time…’ and should’ve ended with ‘…and they all lived Happily Ever After.’
> 
> You can including any moment from OUAT S1-3 you want in the Vol II montage.
> 
> Belle’s wedding ring: https://alwaysdearie.tumblr.com/post/187227715220/sapphirestudiosdesign-layla-rose-floral
> 
> Rose symbolism:  
Red: love, beauty, courage, respect and passion.  
White: purity, I am worthy of you  
Blue: harmony, trust, affection.  
Pink: appreciation, perfect happiness, grace.  
Yellow: joy, friendship, welcome back and new beginnings
> 
> Please show your love and support and vote Neal Cassidy for The Best Once Upon A Time Character! https://besttvcharacters.com/the-best-once-upon-a-time-characters/


End file.
